Venomray
Venomray is joint leader of Gothika Mortiis in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Early Days Originally hailing from Iacon, the high ranking official Stormshot was the mastermind behind the annexation of Hibernium. To provide the pretext for the annexation, he used elite strike teams formed from his personal guard to bomb areas of Iacon, while masquerading as Hibernium terrorists. As the authorities searched for the culprit, Stormshot leaked footage to the media of the disguised forces setting off the explosions and so Iacon blamed Hibernium for the attacks. After the annexation, the Hibernium Resistance’s spies in Iacon uncovered scraps of information which the real culprit behind the bombings was Stormshot. After discussing the issue at length, the rebellion leaders decided to assassinate Stormshot and shed light on the subject. Assassination Attempt The assassins they hired, Eagla and Scein, after arriving in Iacon, quickly infiltrated Stormshot’s home. As they were about to commit their grisly act, one of his bodyguards entered the room performing his routine checks. Shouting, the guard woke the startled Stormshot, who immediately attacked one of the assassins. Blow after blow were traded until Stormshot’s strength began to tell and the assassin faltered in his attack, and tried to escape. Letting the beaten assassin go, he turned his attention to the second, to find his bodyguards had made short work of him. The following morning, he awoke to find that, somehow, his involvement with the bombings had been found out. Worse, it was being broadcast from every news network. Fearing for his life and realising his career in Iacon was in tatters he fled, adopting the identity Venomray to disguise himself and needing to lay low to avoid any more attempts on his life, he fled to Kaon, the notoriously lawless polar city, to hide in the vast criminal underworld there. Life in Kaon In Kaon, he hid, never sure if his life was at risk or if it wasn’t, gaining contacts and news of Iacon for millennia until one contact informed him of an uprising led by a transformer named Megatron. As this Megatron and the rebellion gained notoriety, Venomray sought it out with the intention of joining, seeking to work his way to a position close enough to Megatron to bring him in and redeem himself slightly in the eyes of the people of Iacon. Throughout his years in the rebellion, he realised that he preferred being a Decepticon than a statesman and rose through the ranks as Venomray, never again thinking of betraying Megatron. New Purpose As he rose higher and higher through the ranks, he travelled to the different city-states, except Iacon, starting riots and trying to influence more to the Decepticon faction. On one of these missions, in Polyhex, he was ambushed by a squad of Iacon soldiers who were planning to sabotage the city. Managing to fight a few off, he was eventually beaten due to numbers, being saved only by Polyhex soldiers on a routine patrol. Taken to a medical facility, he was treated for his injuries. When he was fit to be released, the Governor of Polyhex, Straxus, impressed by his valour and fighting skill offered him a position within a team he was currently building, one that would help further the Decepticon cause, a position that he accepted keenly. Gothika Mortiis When the team was given to Lord Gothika, Venomray was asked to be the unit’s second in command and its field commander, leading them in battles as he had more experience than the rest of the team, a role he performed admirably leading the team through fights that would have decimated a lesser team, earning the respect of Lord Gothika who elevated him to the position of co-leader of the team. However Lord Gothika is always mindful of Venomray trying to take over control of the team, and has found out about the Hibernium fiasco which he uses to ensure that Venomray doesn’t try a leadership coup. So far it has worked… Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males